Rendición
by Mominski
Summary: Capítulo perdido de la Dama Blanca, se sitúa justo después del capítulo 15. Lemon Zutara, nada fuerte pero el rating es por si las dudas...


**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

**Advertencia: Esta historia existe a la mitad de la historia La Dama Blanca, si desean entender más el contexto, les sugiero que la lean.**

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
Rendición  


* * *

**

La calidez de su abrazo le estremeció el pensamiento, tenía tanto que quería compartir con él, tantas anécdotas que vivir a su lado y tan pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir en las siguientes horas que no evitó lanzar suspiros de añoranza.

Se refugió en su pecho con firmeza, y escuchó el alterado ritmo de Zuko. Era tierno reconocer sus palpitaciones cada vez que ella se acercaba a su corazón. Se encontró besando la tela que envolvía su torso como intentado que con eso, la cicatriz de Azula desapareciera. Él acarició su espalda con suavidad, reconfortándola. Tal vez no leía su mente pero era totalmente capaz de adivinar su sentir.

Y entonces, en esa esfera de sentimientos, se permitieron escapar de la realidad, una en la que ambos pudieran permanecer juntos sin miedo a los prejuicios, el odio, la avaricia y la traición.

Sus labios se unieron innumerables veces una vez que llegaron a la desolada habitación. Era el cuarto designado para El Señor del Fuego, pues era su barco a pesar de que fuera liderado por un Almirante. Y en todo caso, eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos.

Su prioridad era externarle al otro todo lo que se sentía en su interior. Querían tener ese deleite antes de involucrarse en una misión cuya victoria, favorecería a otros, pero a ellos les abriría la puerta al mundo de los espíritus.

El viento helado se había quedado en la cubierta y con él todos sus problemas. La realidad era otra, sus manos recorriendo caminos prohibidos y sus labios degustando la esencia del otro. Y así Katara conoció la felicidad al sentir que su corazón no tenía capacidad para tanto y aún así no poder saciarse de él.

Además, él le robaba suspiros con su nombre cada vez que rozaba su piel tersa con la arrugada cicatriz. Era un delirio el tenerla tan cerca, poderla enloquecer con su calidez.

Tela roja se mezclaba en el suelo al ritmo en que las velas alumbraban discretamente el rubor de los jóvenes. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de reforzar la pasión de sus besos. Olvidando por completo el significado de lo prohibido, la entrega fue más profunda.

El ambiente se llenaba de respiraciones entrecortadas y susurros suplicantes, de miradas genuinas y sonrisas fugaces.

Zuko soltó sus labios con una sonrisa y se permitió admirar su rostro perleado, sus cabellos revueltos entre las sábanas y su pecho delatando la agitación de sus pulmones. La levantó por la espalda hasta colocarla a su altura. El desconcierto de Katara le robó una sonrisa arrogante, expresión con la que ella recordó la confianza del príncipe exiliado al tenerla cautiva y vulnerable aquella noche tantos meses antes atada a un árbol. Su expresión la estremeció, y entonces, sin aviso la tomó del cuello y comenzó un ritual de sensaciones que la chica no lograba controlar, su voz clamaba que parara pero Zuko sabía que ella quería lo contrario.

El tiempo transcurrió sin prisa cuando finalmente la hizo suya, dedos femeninos aferrados a su espalda y sus labios soldados en un corazón acelerado. Zuko enterró su rostro en su cabello implorando que el dolor cesara, pero fue ella quien soltó la tensión de su espalda acariciando sus cabellos con cariño. Después de una sonrisa, ella recibió por milésima vez sus labios y la danza prosiguió hasta que el silencio se volviera imposible.

Así entrelazados permanecieron antes de aceptar la calma. Ninguno habló porque no era necesario, de vez en vez un beso hacía aparición y finalmente, él se acomodó a su lado cubriendo con sábanas la fragilidad de Katara y con sus brazos su cintura. Ella recibió su abrazo con caricias de sus dedos y besos en su mano.

De espaldas ella encontró su valor perdido, sus miedos escondidos y sus dudas reveladas… "Te quiero…"

* * *

**Corto, lo sé. Pero tenía que escribirlo.**

**Por favor, si lo leyeron dejen review!! Es mi primer lemon zutara...**

**.:Mominski:.**


End file.
